


Contact

by Darkraider



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, GIANT ROBOTS ARE AWESOME, Harris - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need a better title, Identity Reveal, Leo Mendel - Freeform, Other, Violence, comment please, i guess, please help me, that works, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: A little play on the scene where Ryan was using his powers to stop the missiles.





	1. Contact

"Is that a boy?" General Hide asked in disbelief. The camera footage was showing what looked to be a teenage boy standing on top of the robot. As they watched, he thrust out his hand and his eyes flashed blue right before the missile exploded. 

A jet flew overhead and the boy ducked. "Pilots, desist firing on the robot! Perform heat scan!" 

The pilots scan revealed 3 heat signatures. 

The boy threw his hands up before glaring at the jet. The hidden jet they had stationed near the robot zoomed in at the boy's face. When they had a clear image they began to run it through facial recognition program. Not even a minute later a name came up. 

Ryan Walker

Age: 15

Biological Family Unknown

Adoptive Family:  
Thomas Walker (Ryder)  
Grace Walker  
Mark Walker

School: Bay City High School  
Area of Resident: Dyret Dr. 5686

(Notes- Able to hack into just about anything. Unknown how dangerous, keep close watch.)

As General Hide scrolled over the check, his eyes widened. As he looked over Ryan's school record, he noticed that whenever the robot was fighting, he was always missing.The dots began to connect. Before he could say anything a frantic voice came through the speakers. 

"Sir, my systems have been over taken! My plane is heading back to base. I am unable to take control." 

"Allow the hack. It is not hostile." His order was short and to the point. "But sir-" "Now, pilot!" He barked the order and went back to Ryan's file. He noticed a side tab on the file and clicked it. What he saw surprised him. 

It seemed that whenever Ryan had been spotted leaving, he always seemed to have two, sometimes three, other boys. He ran their faces and more checks came up.

Harris Syi

Age: 15

Biological Family  
Shia Syi  
Franklin Syi  
Sarah Syi

School: Bay City High School  
Area of Resident: Fruo Dr. 5930

(Notes- Extremely high IQ. Has rudimentary medical training.)

As he scrolled over the records he noticed that Harris had a very high IQ but that his grades were slipping. His absences lined up with the Mech X-4 appearances as well. 

Conner 'Spyder' Johnson

Age: 15

Family  
Eileen Johnson  
Samuel Johnson

School: Bay City High School  
Area of Resident: Giyi Dr. 9072

(Notes- Has problems with authority figures. Home life is not ideal.)

Johnson seemed to have ADHD. He seemed to be a little insane- most likely weapons, General Hide thought wryly. The hidden jet zoomed in on Ryan who was staring at something on his watch. Panic covered his facial features and he opened a hatch, sliding down. The hatch closed and their view was lost.

He made contact with the twin pilots. "Send a person in. Mission is to create contact with crew. Do not use force unless necessary. Understood?" 

An affirmative was the answer he got. The camera feed cut and he could hear the sound of the jet landing. After that, there was silence... until a familer voice was heard through the mic. "I will be going in, sir. Pilot Hardry."

"Good luck, Hardry. Remember that the people you are dealing with are children who are most likely untrustful of the military right now." "Yes sir!"


	2. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardry's life just got a whole lot more weird...

Never in Paul Hardry's 24 years of life had he thought he would be breaking into a 150 ft robot to negotiate with a bunch of teen age boys.

He reached the top of the robot and quickly located the barely visible hatch. As he climbed the ladder, he noticed that things were a mess. Wires and pipes were strewn everywhere and sparks nearly singed him. He clicked his COMM and began to talk. 

"Sir, I am in. The place is- well the best term would be is almost destroyed." He looked around at the destruction. "I think it is currently operational but not to the fullest extent."

Suddenly he could hear voices; he made out at least 2. He slowly walked towards the voices only to stop and listen in, turning his  
radio on. "Sir, I am approaching the medbay."

"Copy that."

Suddenly he ducked behind a wall and listened carefully. He could hear the thump of a body being placed on the berth and he began to listen. 

"Leo! What were you thinking?" A young boy was speaking and he leaned around slightly to see. He identified him as Ryan Walker and the other boy was Spyder as he was known by. 

"I had too. Because the world needs you, Ryan. You are the only one who can stop Harper." The man who was talking sounded weak, Hardry notice. "Look, I know sometimes you wish that someone else got the powers so you could be a normal kid but-" He, Leo, began to cough, cutting himself off before continuing. "I'm glad it was you. You're a good kid- have a good heart. Right person got the powers." He coughed more before, Hardry assumed, falling asleep. His suspicions were confirmed when Spyder said, "Let him sleep."

"Took guts what he did. He almost died. I'm not gonna let that be for nothing. We have to finish what he started." Ryan sounded determined. 

"So we gonna win this thing?"

"Without a doubt. But I need my team." With that the duo left the room. Hardry waited till the sliding doors had closed before he slunk into the medbay. A battered man who the children had referred to as Leo laid unconscious on the berth, bruises covering his body. Closer examination revealed that they were caused by electrical shock. 

"Sir, I have located an adult. He is injured. I have also determined who is behind the attacks. I believe it is Seth Harper." When he got nothing but static he frowned and clicked it off. 'Odd. The robot must be interfering with my COMM.' Shaking his head he followed the teenagers.


End file.
